Bowser
INTRODUCTION Bowser is a nonstandard, tanky character that has powerful attacks and a fearsome defensive/counterattack game. However, his sluggish frame data and movement speed require a great deal of finesse and technical ability to mitigate and his matchup spread is largely played at a disadvantage. Many of Bowser's more unique characteristics such as his powerful command grab, up-b OOS, and strange ECB qualities can be used to surprise or overwhelm opponents, and his punish game makes up for his poor movement-based coverage with powerful hits and an abundance of kill setups. While Bowser can be overwhelmed by superior speed and frame data, he benefits a great deal from reads and trades. A character as large and slow as he is will get hit, but if played right then Bowser can gleefully bait approaches into strange and powerful counterattacks. Using his Up-B and various related tech, Bowser can flip advantage state into disadvantage quickly, and his powerful edgeguarding game can make his difficulty getting in to find kill moves on better characters irrelevant. However Bowser is absolutely a limited character going off his in game stats. He is very difficult and intricate to use effectively, and requires a great deal of skill and patience to be played in tournament. His reliance on reads and stage positioning to be usable against certain characters cannot be understated, and there are some matchups where Bowser is forced to play extremely delicately and deliberately. Overall, Bowser is a character that requires great focus to even move properly with, but can become a challenging but rewarding main that is both unassailable fortress and raging monster. STATS AND TECHNICAL DATA - ground movement data - air movement data - weight, traction, and other in-game stats - explanations and breakdown of this data, where they stand in relation to other characters MOVESET - complete frame data and hitbox visuals for each move in the character's kit - explanations of this move's general uses and coverage, matchup-specific stuff is not worth mentioning in these unless it affects multiple characters - move order will look something like this BASIC ATTACKS Jab ''' Jab Dash Attack - Getup Attack - Strong Ledge Attack - Weak Ledge Attack - Taunt - '''TILTS Forward Tilt - Down Tilt - Up Tilt - SMASH ATTACKS Forward Smash - Down Smash - Up Smash - AERIALS Neutral Air - Forward Air - Back Air - Down Air - Up Air - Zair - THROWS Grab - Dash Grab - Pummel - Forward Throw - Back Throw - Down Throw - Up Throw - MOVEMENT OPTIONS - an exploration of the character's ability to move - NILs, wavedash, waveland, dashdance, ledgedash, haxdash, moonwalk, edgecancels and all other universal movement tech data and applications - if a character has unique and specific movement tech such as Samus's SWD then it will go in the section below UNIQUE TECH - if a character has entirely unique tech such as Parry, shell shock, YYG, multishine, etc. it should go here, no matter how specific and niche